Justy Ueki Tylor
aka Captain Tylor is the titular protagonist of The Most Irresponsible Man in Space light novels, The Irresponsible Captain Tylor television series and its OVA follow up, he is also in the backstory of The Irresponsible Galaxy☆Tylor. Tylor captained the Soyokaze. Personality & Character Captain Tylor is a very carefree guy with an upbeat personality. His goofy and laid back nature tends to lead people to underestimate him. If there are rules that he doesn't agree with he simply uses his authority as captain to change them to his will, much to the other officers' chagrin. He knows very little about actually commanding a ship and leaves many duties to his lieutenants. His kindness and aloofness draw people to him. If someone is feeling down he will do his best to cheer them up, no matter who that person may be. He holds no grudges toward anyone and never gets truly angry. His bouts of seriousness are far and few between, but when they do happen they are always moments to be remembered. In the face of danger, he would much prefer to run than fight. He is rather cowardly in this respect and is scared rather easily. He can also appear quite lazy and often shirks his duties. However, when push comes to shove, he is always willing to risk his own life for the sake of his crew. Tylor is talented at judging a person's character and genuinely cares for other people, especially his crew. He says that the reason he flirts with women so often is that they all deserve to be cherished—although usually, his attempts earn him a slap to the face. Whether an enemy or ally, he can respect another person's abilities and is friendly to everyone. Throughout the series, he is shown to have what many call "the Devil's own luck". Whenever he gets into a tricky situation he always manages to find a way out, seemingly unintentionally. This leads people to wonder if he really is just an extremely lucky fool or if he is actually much more intelligent than he acts. It is revealed that he does not act irresponsibly intentionally; it is simply a part of who he is. In the last episode, he tells Yuriko to tell his crew two things: "don't live according to someone else's rules" and "do what you want the way you want to." History In the year UC 6998, Tylor was broke and in need of a job. After watching a commercial advertising the United Planets Space Force, he decided to enlist in the hopes of getting an easy desk job. He was initially assigned to the Pension Department. During one of his assignments, he foiled a terrorist plot to kidnap and kill a retired UPSF admiral Robert J. Hanner. For saving his life, Tylor was promoted to Captain of the Soyokaze on April 1. Relationships ;Azalyn Goza XVI ;Yuriko Star ; ; Trivia *Justy Ueki Tylor is named after entertainer Hitoshi Ueki, who played a character named Hitoshi Taira in a series of movies called Japan's Irresponsible Era (ニッポン無責任時代). *Oddly enough, in the English release of the anime Tylor's name is written as "Tailor" during the commercial break sequences. *Captain Tylor is a parody of Admiral Yang Wen-Lil, one of the protagonists of the critically acclaimed Legend of the Galactic Heroes novel and OVA series. Captain Tylor joined the United Planetary Space Force as an recruitment advert led him to believe he would get an easy life and ends up being decorated and respected by friend and foe for his miraculous successes in battles despithh is apparent incompetence. Yang Wen-Li joined the military of the Free Planets' Alliance to get a free education as he wanted to be a historian. He becomes a brilliant tactician and Admiral but still being a lazy alcoholic. Both characters display the contrast of the average joe commanders against those like Ru Baraba Dom of the Raalgon Empire and Reinhard von Lohengramm of the Galactic Empire respectively. Category:The Irresponsible Captain Tylor Characters Category:Captains Category:Officers Category:Male Characters Category:UPSF Members Category:Soyokaze Crew